Isabella Swan? Non, je suis Bella Parker!
by anaismaxie452
Summary: Tous humain. La dernière des triplés de la famille Swan est enlevée quand elle est âgé à peine d'un an. Elle est retrouvée 15 ans plus tard ou elle réintègre sa famille biologique faudra t-il encore qu'elle l'accepte.Ce qui ne semble pas gagner. Suspendue.
1. Pov Renée

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Voici une nouvelle histoire.**

**Les photos des personnages sont sur mon profil.**

**Désoler si l'orthographe est mauvaise.**

Isabella Swan? Non je suis Bella Parker!

Chap.1 : explications pov Renée

**POV RENEE**

Assise dans mon salon je regardais dans l'album photo de famille des photos de mes enfants mais surtout une petite fille d'âgé a cette époque d'un an, elle était a cotée de deux autres petites filles qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf pour les yeux, mes petites filles était des triplée.

Au milieu c'était Natalia avec ses aux bruns, a gauche Marie avec ses yeux bleu clair et a droite Isabella avec une particularité assez rare mais magnifiques, des yeux vairons, celui de droite bleu claire comme Natalia et celui des gauche brun comme Marie.

Ma petite Isabella que je n'avais plus vue depuis 15 ans maintenant.

Quand elle avait un an elle était tombée malade assez pour que je l'emmène a l'hôpital sa fièvre étant montée a plus de 40°c.

Elle avait du rester la nuit a l'hôpital en observation mais je devais rentrée m'occuper de mes autres enfants et Charlie ne pouvait pas m'aider puisqu'il travaillait tard.

Je l'avais donc laissée aux soins des infermières et comptait le lendemain matin pour la voir mais ce fut la derrière fois que je vis ma fille.

A 3h00 du matin, je reçus un appelle de l'hôpital pour me dire que ma fille avait disparus, ont l'avait enlevé.

Grace à la caméra de surveillance la police put identifier le Kidnappeur mais malheureusement cet homme était dans le trafic d'humain et il avait déjà vendu mon bébé.

Les enquêteurs ont cherché pendant deux ans mais n'ont jamais rien trouvée même pas un indice.

Ils ont fini par classée l'affaire comme non résolu et ma fille est maintenant comme d'autres enfants a travers le monde considérée comme disparue.

Mes enfants sont au courant de tous mais c'est plus dur pour Natalia et Marie et chaque fois qu'ont leurs demandes si elles sont jumelles elles répondent que non elles sont des triplées.

Elles ont la même chambre et son très proche elles ne se séparent jamais se sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Dans leurs chambres il y a trois lit et non deux, il y en a un pour Isabella ce lit n'est jamais défait ou utiliser c'est comme une représentation symbolique qu'un jour Isabella reviendra.

Personne ne l'oublie, d'ailleurs a tous les anniversaires, noël,… ils y toujours des cadeaux pour la dernière des triplées ils sont entreposer dans le placard a vêtement qui lui ait destinée.

La disparition d'Isabella a provoquée quelques changements dans la famille.

Moi qui avant ne l'était pas je suis devenue une vrai mère poule, Charlie qui est policier s'acharne encore plus a arrêter les criminels et ils veut toujours savoir ou se trouve ses enfants, mon ainée Jason avais 6 ans lors de la disparition de sa petite sœur mais il s'en souviens très bien et est devenus ultra-protecteurs envers ses frères et sœurs, Natalia et Marie du au manque de leurs sœurs ne se quitte jamais depuis qu'elle sont toutes petite elles ont très peurs d'être séparée, mes jumeaux Nathan et Wen née 2 ans après l'enlèvements veulent devenir des pros de l'informatique pour pouvoir perfectionner les donnée de recherche de la police, et ma petite dernière Zoé qui a 5 ans ne comprend pas encore tous mais elle sait qu'il manque quelqu'un dans la famille. **(n.a : photo personnage profil.)**

Laisser moi votre avis ;)


	2. Pov Bella

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas sauf mes personnages et cette histoire qui sort de ma p'tite tête.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews.**

**Chap.2 : Bella.**

**POV BELLA**

- Bella concentre toi sinon tu va rater ta cible. Me dit John mon père **(n.a: photo perso profil)**.

-Ok. Soufflais-je sa fessait 5 heures que je m'entrainais.

-Tu ne dois pas rater ta cible ça pourrait d'être fatal sur le terrain. Insista-il.

Je me présente Bella Jenny Parker j'ai 16 ans. J'ai été adopté a mes 1 an par John et Je Jenny Parker** (n.a: photo personnages dans mon profil). **Mes parents ont des métier un peu spécial mon père est un ancien tireur d'élite et ma mère une ancienne agent des service secret des Etats-Unis ce qui fait que depuis que je suis toute petite mes parents m'entrainent pour me protéger car vu leurs métiers ont est jamais à l' abri d'une attaques, d'un enlèvement ou autres, et aussi parce que depuis que j'ai 5 ans je veux faire exactement le même métier que mon père : tireuse d'élite.

A l'école je suis obliger d'avoir le maximum de point dans toutes les matières mon père ne tolère pas autres chose qu'un 20/20 si j'ai 19 je suis privée de sorti on pourrait pensée qu'ils sont sévère mais je sais qu'ils le font pour mon bien pour survivre selon ma mère il faut être intelligent, rusé, stratégique, athlétique, ambitieux, avoir du sang froid, savoir se servir de son physique a ses avantages, manipulatrice mais surtout aimant envers sa famille pour ne jamais être seule.

C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevée et c'est ce que je suis! Physiquement je suis petite 1m63, bien proportionné partout, le visage en forme de cœur, les cheveux de couleurs acajou avec des mèches rouge naturelles aux soleil ont dirais que je suis rousse, un petit nez, des lèvres fine mais légèrement pulpeuse mais se qui frappe souvent les gens que ils me voient pour la première fois se sont mes yeux. J'ai les yeux vairons le droit bleu claire et le gauche brun foncé autant dire que c'est voyant d'ailleurs je m'en sers souvent contre mais parents.

-BELLA, tu as encore raté ça suffit va dans ta chambre terminée tes cartons ça ne sers arien de s'entrainée tu n'es pas concentrée du tout.

A tien ça c'est papa qui s'énerve parce que j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Je remontais pour aller rangée le peu des choses qu'ils restent dans deux jours nous déménagions j'ignore pourquoi nous ne sommes jamais restée plus de deux ans ont même endroit parfois j'ai l'impression que l'ont fuient c'est peur être a cause de leurs travailles.

Dans deux jours nous partirons de phœnix pour Forks quel changement!

Alors?

Je sais c'est très court L


End file.
